Cheese Please
by mochioshawott
Summary: Rebellion AU. A few years after the end of the series, Mami decides to travel before going to college with Bebe. A seemingly routine trip to the grocery store to buy Cheese winds up being more eventful than she thought it'd be.
1. Chapter 1

After graduating from the high-school, Mami took a year off from her studies to travel a bit.. She entrusted her fellow Puella Magi to look after Mitakihara. After all, they had Kyouko looking out after them. Not that she doubted that they could handle fighting Nightmares on their own.

She was currently living in the States, with Bebe. America was not so different from Japan in some aspects but there were things that she missed.

Having Bebe with her eased her homesickness. With her around, it almost felt like they were still in Mitakihara.

"Cheese! Cheese! I want Cheese, Mami. Where is the Cheese?" Her small companion squeaked, whilst sitting on her shoulder.

"Don't we still have some in the house?" The yellow haired Puella asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

She gazed at the cheese-less refrigerator in dismay.

They were going shopping.

.

On the other side of town, a few minutes ahead of them. a certain Two brained mouse Scientist was getting ready to act on his current criminal scheme.

It was a highly complex plan that involved reliving the Supermarkets in town from all their Cheese and then some. As a veteran super-villain, he wasn't expected to go back to robbing grocery stores.

Which was a double edged sword to him. One that he had thoughtfully covered his bases on. With an active decoy that would keep Wordgirl busy while he completed this phase of the plan. It was timed to go off a little before he was expected to reach his destination.

There was nothing that would interfere his glorious plan of his.

...

Mami and Bebe made it to the store. The city, which was only lightly populated by Nightmares and low leveled ones at that, had three different supermarkets to choose from.

They had to take a bus there, seeing how they had no car of their own. They were only staying for a few months.

They entered the supermarket, passing a van with an odd mouse symbol on it. It was quite ungainly, a puke green color not unlike the color of Hitomi's hair. The silly over the top mouse emblem only added to this.

Bebe wrinkled her nose and squeaked in disgust.

"Now now Bebe, that's no way to talk about other people's vehicle choices."

Mami expected this trip to be brief and relatively uneventful. They were horribly mistaken.

"Where did all the cheese go?" Bebe cried.

"It looks like they ran out. We'll just go to another store, Bebe." Mami said, comforting the small doll like familiar.

As Mami walked back towards the entrance, something caught Bebe's eye. A white haired man accompanied by two others wearing the same garish shade of green that matched the very silly looking van. She caught a glimpse of the prized gold.

They had cheese. _Her_ cheese.

She slipped off and went after them. She was not leaving without a bite of that wonderful cheese.

The Doctor and his henchmen quickly wheeled off their stolen load of cheese. So far, no sign of Wordgirl. It mean his plan was working as expected.

He felt a light pressure and tugging on his back but he ignored it. It didn't seem important. It wasn't Wordgirl doing that- it was far too light. Almost felt like cloth on cloth.

"Good work, boys. Two more to go and then the grand finale." He crowed triumphantly.

As they were loading the van, one of his henchmen, the short one with the hat, looked surprised.

"Boss, what's that on your shoulder?" He asked, pointing to that very spot.

He looked over, to find a cute yet kind of hideous doll siting on his shoulder. It's head resembled a red candy wrapper with two twists at either end. It's face was white, with the red resembling something akin to bangs. It donned a black hood with redish orange polka dots. Undeneath it was something that appeared to be a sort of girlish tux with pink pumpkin pants and a red cape.

The most unsettling thing about it were the eyes, blank blue eyes that suggested it was devoid of life.

Except it was making noises and moving on it's own.

Freaked out, Doctor Twobrains brushed it off.

It landed behind him with a soft thud.

As Mami made her way to the bus stop she noticed Bebe was awfully quiet. Her small companion was probably very sad about not getting cheese.

"There's no need to cry, Bebe. There's always another store."

Noting her silence something felt very wrong. Bebe was gone.

"Bebe?" She must be back in the store. She could wreck havoc and that was the last thing Mami wanted to have to take care of.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing the Doctor heard promptly afterwards was a loud cry that echoed in his mind.

"CHEESE." It shrieked as a strong blast of air came rushing towards him, causing the man to flail.

A white clown like face on a black snake like body accompanied by red polka dots rushed towards him. It's mutli-colored. multi-ringed eyes complemented it's clown like nose. Both of which magnified it's large, gaping, toothy mouth.

In the few moments they made eye contact, he felt every fear-well a good deal of them- come alive. He was almost certain it would eat him alive. No thanks to the mouse brain, he envisioned being chewed up and ripped to pieces by that mouth while it happily smiled on.

Thankfully for him, it ignored him and quickly went to his van, where it proceeded to deplete him of all the cheese he had worked so hard to steal without getting caught by Wordgirl.

A part of him, or rather, the mouse brain, was not content to just get away with it's life. No, it _had _ to come back with _some _ cheese. This second brain of his compelled him to get up and walk towards the monster while his henchmen ran away,

He shot at it once, twice with his hand held ray gun. The first time it hit, the monster didn't notice and just kept eating.

The second time though, it definitely noticed. Annoyed at this creature who kept shooting at it, Charlotte decided it would get rid of it if it meant she could eat in peace.

And so she did, or at least she almost did if a yellow ribbon hadn't appeared, wrapping itself tightly against Charlotte.

"Bebe! No-don't eat him."

The monster halted, giving the yellow haired girl an guilty, sorry look. It transformed back into the small living plush doll he recognized from before.

She turned to him, the yellow haired, yellow eyed girl.

"I'm truly sorry for all the trouble she's caused you. She gets easily distracted by cheese." She apologized, giving him a soft, apologetic smile.

She seemed sincere about it, and he was just really happy to avoid being eaten.

Still he was fairly upset about losing such a large amount of cheese at once as well as having one of his better plans ruined by this girl and her monster she apparently toted around like it was no big deal.

"Listen kid, you can't just go around saying 'I'm sorry' for what trouble your pet stirred up. I'm the number one villain in this place, I gotta reputation to uphold."

Mami's cheerful demeanor was replaced by a more serious one.

"I've already apologized for Bebe's actions, there's not much more I can do. Not to mention that technically you were breaking the laws in this place." She summoned a rifle out of her chest, something that surprised the Doctor.

"I could take you down. I don't think the police in this town would mind if I did." She said cooly, flipping one of her twin drills with one hand while still holding the rifle with the other.

The stand off was over pathetically soon.

Wordgirl, having figured out the Doctor's plot by now, raced to the grocery store. She hoped that she was not too late.

To her surprise she found him and his henchmen tied up and hanging in mid air by various yellow ribbons.

A blonde girl with twin drills sat in the back of the van, her legs dangling out, drinking tea. Her small doll was somehow eating cheese.

A quick, friendly exchange happened between the two. The Puella Magi introduced herself to the superheroine and vice versa.

It had been a long day for both parties involved.

A/N: the ending was a bit rough.

I hope you enjoyed this. I might put out one more PMMM/WG fic.


End file.
